


My World

by McKenziethewriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Extended Metaphor, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance, Sad, TenRose - Freeform, angsty, angsty romance, hopefully you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKenziethewriter/pseuds/McKenziethewriter
Summary: The Doctor reflects on his relationship with Rose in the aftermath of Doomsday.





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm not great at poetry, so NO JUDGING. But I got this idea a while back, and decided to write it at last. Enjoy!

Silly humans, they always refer to their lovers as their “whole world”  
It’s not as though they respect their world,  
With all the ways they destroy it.

Now, I realize I was just never in love,  
Because I never understood until Rose  
And she was my world,  
My new Gallifrey, who I swore to protect.

Not that my promises ever mean much anymore.

And of course, I destroyed her,   
Just like Gallifrey.  
Gone in a flash of light,  
All for the rest of the world  
Killed, by the very Doctor who swore to to protect her.

And it’s the single biggest mistake I’ve ever made.


End file.
